iLoveTheWayYouLie
by samplusfreddieisseddie
Summary: A Seddie Song-Fic to the song Love The Way You Lie - Part II ! Enjoy & Review! : Rated T for cussing!


Heyy! This is a little song fic that I made to Love The Way You Lie - Part II (: I hope you like it. Review Review Review.(:

Summary: A Seddie Song-Fic to the song Love The Way You Lie - Part II ! Enjoy & Review!(:

Sam and Freddie were walking. Alone. In the dark. They moved in together a couple of weeks ago. They constantly bickered. They were both sick of it. Sam had a thousand thoughts running through her head. Freddie was so mad, he was about to explode. He loved Sam. She made it so hard for him to love her. Sam loved Freddie, but she hated him too. Freddie thought the best thing to do was to sing his feelings and hopefully, Sam would sing too.

_"On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright._ _And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised._ _Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes."_

Freddie sang. Sam looked surprised, but she sang back.

_"But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_ _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._ _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_ _But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._ _I love the way you lie."_

Sam sang. She looked at Freddie with hopeful eyes.

"_Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight._ _In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right._ _Cause you feed me fables from your hand,_ _With violet words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied." _

Freddie sang. Sam had a flashback from the fight they had. Sam had thrown glass at Freddie, but luckily he dodged.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_ _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._ _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_ _But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._ _Ohhh, I love the way you lie."_

Sam sang back. She was about to cry.

Freddie was about to sing, but Sam interrupted.

_"So maybe I'm a masochist_ _I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave._ _Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories."_

Sam sang those last lines, then Freddie began to rap.

_"This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_ _smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_ _hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry that you_ _pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me_ _try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_ _run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_ _baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_ _then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_ _then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_ _destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_ _know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_ _that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_ _together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_ _you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'_ _I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_ _but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_ _our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'_ _this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_ _square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_ _with you I'm in my f–kin' mind, without you, I'm out it"_

Sam hugged Freddie and sang the last lyrics of the song.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_ _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._ _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_ _But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._ _Ohhh, I love the way you lie._ _I love the way you lie."_

Sam and Freddie looked up to each other.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"I'm sorry too."

They both started to cry.

**This life was hard, but they were going to go through it together.**


End file.
